


Hatred to love

by Elmay15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmay15/pseuds/Elmay15
Summary: What happens when the vampire queen who hates humans, falls for a human? We it lead to chaous, or love?





	1. Chapter 1

Unknown point of view

People never understood me. If they did, they would understand others like me. They judge something they don’t even know. A simple cover, an idea, and they think they know everything. One man. One lie. One war. Millions of deaths.

It can’t change. The past cant be changed. The future can be, but what if people don’t want it to change. Right now, people think they know the future, they have it all planned out. Think. Plan. Win.

If only it was that simple. But it not. They can think all they like. They can plan all they like. But they will not win. Not this time. Not like last time. We thought they could be trusted. That they could help. 

That maybe we could live in peace, but the man who was in charge at the time was stupid, naive, blinded by compassion and forgiveness.

I used to be like that, kind and loving, but then I realised what they truly were, that they cannot be trusted. Not again. We may be vampires, but the humans are the true monsters.

***  
Aria’s point of view

I never truly understood what the problem was. If it wasn’t for us, then the war would have never happened. If it wasn’t for us, then all the deaths would have never happened.

All it took was one man, a very stupid man, to cause all of this. My family talk about him like he is some god. That we should of worship him. But if it wasn’t for him, none of this would have happened. 

We are hunted, they are hunted. It’s a constant circle, that might never be broken. Of course, I would never voice these thoughts, if I did, I would be left for the dead, that’s for sure. My parents go on about them as monsters, cruel, heartless animals that need to be killed before they kill us.

I guess the only thing I know for sure is, vampires will kill us given the chance, and there is nothing us humans can do.

***

Aria’s point of view

I groan and lifts my head up, I fell asleep in class. Again. It’s not exactly my fault, my parents were fighting once again. I glance around the classroom and notices that everyone has already left.

Even the teacher. I look at the window and sees that it is getting dark. It seems my teacher decided to let me sleep. I stand up and packs up my things before walking out the building. I always walk through the forest, but that’s when its always light, now it looks creepy, like something dangerous lies within.

I shake these thoughts, saying to myself, that it’s the same forest, just, darker. I begin to walk through the forest, noticing how quiet it is, the only sound is the leaves crunching underneath my feet. I can’t help but feel like someone is watching me.

I stop and glance around, not seeing anything. “Hello?” I call out carefully, but there is no response. I shake my head and goes to walk off when I feel my neck being grabbed and being slammed into a tree…

Unknown point of view   
I storm out of the massive mansion furious, rage burning through my blood. Another guard killed due to those humans. I walk into the forest and growl, sending any life form running. 

I want them all dead. Ever since humans found out we can walk in the sun, they have taken the hunts into the day as well as the night. I just want to snap every single bone in the human’s body, watch the gasp and try to scream for help, the last thing them seeing is my smirk, watching them take their last breath.

My eyes flash red before going back to their normal colour gold. I have gold eyes as I am the queen of vampires, all the other vampires have normal eye colours. I shake my head and gets ready to head back when a scent feels my nose.

A human. I grin and follows the scent when I come across a petite brown-haired girl with striking blue eyes, I stop for a second and just watches her.

She stops and says hello. She must sense me watching her, for some reason I feel like walking off and just leaving her, then I remember what a human did to one of my vampires and I snarl, before she can blink, I grab her neck and shoves her against a tree, I hiss, my fangs showing. Her blue eyes, looking into my golden eyes, fear evident in them. 

Aria’s point of view 

I felt like my breath was knocked right out of me, I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t move, I couldn’t even blink. All I saw was the vampire, towering over me, her fangs glimmering in the moonlight and her cold, pale hand wrapped out my neck. 

How the hell is a vampire in the forest, oh wait, why wouldn’t one be. I look at her face, for some reason she looks familiar. Then it clicks and whatever breath I did have went right out the window.

She wasn’t any vampire. She was the vampire queen. She hated humans so much, that she is known for draining them off their blood, then cracking every single one of their bones, before leaving them for the animals. 

I am dead, there is no possible way that I am going to survive this. My thoughts were cut of by a low growl sending shivers down my spine. I glance up and see her golden eyes staring into my blue eyes. 

I open my mouth to speak then close it, noting coming out. I feel her grip on my neck tighten before it disappears, along with her. I glance around confused. She didn’t kill me. I stand there for a couple of seconds, expecting her to come back but she doesn’t. Why didn’t she kill me? That is the only thought going through my mind all night.

 

Vampire queen point of view 

 

I froze. I went to kill her but couldn’t. I looked into her eyes and I couldn’t kill her, the thought of draining her blood and snapping her bones make me feel sick. 

I watch as many different emotions going through her eyes. My eyes glow brighter as I begin to read her mind. I hear her think that she has just realized who I am and that she is dead for sure. She thinks about how I kill my victims. 

I let out a growl in frustration and tighten my grip before letting go completely and running off. 

I storm back into the large mansion, slamming the doors, other vampires looking at me and looking at me confused and I hiss at them, scaring them away, I slam the door on my bedroom and throws things away. Why couldn’t I kill her? That is the only thought going through my mind all night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aria’s point of view

I rub my eyes, sitting up and stretching, looking around. Maybe it was just a dream, I mean in no reality would I have survived a vampire attack, especially the vampire queen. It’s all a blur but it felt so real, I can still feel her ice cold hand wrapped around my neck.

I shiver in fear and shake my head, getting rid of the thoughts, and checks the time. I still have 3 hours before I have school. I decide to get dress, then take a run. I throw on some clothes, not really caring what I look like and grabs a slice of toast before heading out.

As I am running I stop feeling eyes on me again. Please don’t be her, please don’t be her. I think. I shake away the thoughts and run home before anything could happen.

Clarissa point of view

I watched her run through the woods before stopping. Again, I couldn’t bring myself to kill her, I couldn’t even bring myself to threaten or scare her. I signed as she ran away, and I couldn’t think. 

What was she doing to me? I could understand these feelings I was suddenly feeling, and I wanted them to go away, but at the same time I didn’t. I growl out in frustration and make my way back to the mansion.  

Next day

I am walking through the forest trying to clear my head when I hear a scream, followed by whimpers and laughs. I recognize the whimper and I run as fast as my vampire speed would let me and I come face to face with what’s happening. There is the girl, curled up on the floor, her heart beat racing, and three boys, kicking and punching her.

I growl, and I snap their necks before anyone could blink. The girl looks up at me and whimpers, curling up further. I kneel, and I look her over, the bruises already forming and cuts all over her, her clothes ripped. I gently touch her, and she whimpers, I pick her up in my arms, and whispers “I got you little one” before rushing back to the mansion.

Aria’s point of view

I stared out the window, not listing to a word the teacher was saying, I couldn’t stop thinking about the vampire queen, everyone said, no one whoever sees the vampire queen lives to tell about it, yet here I am, in this boring English class, alive. 

I hear the bell ring and I jump out of my seat, quickly packing away my things, and rushing out. I begin to walk down the path, instead of going to the forest, even if it meant taking longer, when I heard three pair of footsteps behind me. I stopped and looked behind me and saw the three bullies of the school. Before I could even say anything, one punched me in the face and I stumbled back shocked. 

 They then began to call me faggot and gay and that’s when it clicked. They knew I liked girls. How, I didn’t stay to ask. I quickly began to run, having no choice but to go into the forest when I tripped on a log, falling face first.

I began to feel the pain that they had in store for me. They began ripping my clothes, kicking and hitting me, mumbling how they would make me straight again and all I could to was scream out but as soon as I did, they kicked me in the mouth and I whimpered. 

I closed my eyes hoping that this would all go away when the kicking and punching stopped, hearing three cracks. I looked up and my blood ran cold. The vampire queen threw the last boy body down and looked down at me, and I curled up tighter, even though it wouldn’t protect me. 

She kneeled and looked at me for a while before touching my shoulder and I wince and whimper in pain. I felt her arms go around me, surprisingly she was gentle, and she began walking with me in her arms, I was too weak to do anything else. The last thing I heard was “I got you little one” before I slipped into darkness.

Clarissa point of view

It had been three days since she passed out, and she still hasn’t woken up, just as I haven’t left the room. I don’t know why but I feel like I need to protect her. Yesterday my sister told me the truth, the thing that I had been running from. That I have fallen for this small human, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn’t disagree with her.

When she wakes, I need to mark her. I will lie and tell her it, so the other vampires don’t harm her, but I won’t tell her it’s to make her mine. Not until it’s the right time. She is different from all the other humans, she is special. 

I get cut out of my thoughts when I hear a whimper and I look over to her and see her eyes flutter open, her sitting up and looking around, mumbling “where am i?” I take a deep breath before saying, “you’re in my room little one” I watch her gasp and stumble back slightly looking at me before asking, “why haven’t you killed me?” she asks calmly, even though I can still hear the fear in her voice. “I.. I don’t know.

For some reason I can’t.” I answer her looking at her and she looks back. “how long have I been here?” she asks. I sign and tell her “3”. Her eyes widen, and she begins to freak out “omg my family is going to kill me” I chuckle and smile. “don’t worry little one, your family think that you’re staying with a friend and will be home soon” I say and watch her calm down.

“I better get home” she says, and I sign, sadness evident in my eyes. “yeah... you better” I watch her scan me before shaking her head and calling someone. She then sits down and asks “so, do you live here on your own?” she asks, and I am surprised she is staying even longer. 

“No, I have my follows, and my sister here… but they only really talk to me when there is a problem or something” I say, looking down slightly. “sounds lonely” she says. “It is, but what would you know about the feeling?” I ask. She signs “everyone hates me, even my family. My teachers and fellow students call me names, human traitor because I don’t believe all vampires are evil, and because I like girls, my family also hates me for these reasons"

She says, and I can’t help but smile. She doesn’t think all vampires are bad, and she likes girls, score one for the vampire queen. “There is nothing wrong with liking girls, I like girls” I smile slightly and sees smiles back then signs “I better head home” she says, and I nod “Two things before you go, what’s your name?” She smiles and says “Ellie, yours?” Ellie, beautiful name. 

“Clarissa, but you can call me Claire, and the other question is… can I bite you? Not to drink your blood, just to mark you” I say, watching her reaction. 

She looks confused before asking “why?” I was hoping she wouldn’t ask but I say, “so other vampires don’t bother you, they won’t touch you if you have the mark of the vampire queen.” I tell her half the truth, not that fact of it making her mine. She thinks before nodding. “yes. I trust you, wow never thought I would be saying that to you” she says, and I chuckle.

I walk over to her and move her hair out of the way and whispers “don’t worry little one, I will be gentle” I say before piercing her skin with my fangs.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look on just aria view this chapter, next will see claires.

Aria’s point of view

I wince as she pierces my skin, at first there is a stinging feeling then there is no pain, in fact, I barley felt anything, it was like someone just pinched my skin. I feel her pull away then licks the wound, which sends shivers down my spine and she looks at me. I go to say something then don’t and she smirks slightly. “Until next time little one” she says and lets me leave. I soon arrive home and walks in, my dad coming right up to me and started having a go at me. Finally, what seemed like hours he let me go to bed and I feel asleep, with Claire fresh in my mind.

I wake up to a banging on my door and opens it. “Dad? It’s the middle of the night, why are you knocking” I ask, tired, rubbing my eyes. “We’re going vampire hunting and your coming” he says, leaving before I can reply, and I sign getting dressed and joins him and my mom and sis downstairs, and we head of into the freezing woods. I can’t believe he is doing this, I just hope Claire isn’t here. We hear a snap and turns around; my dad pointed the speer in the direction and there stands... you have got to be kidding me. Claire. She looks at me, frowning slightly and sneers at my dad. “Why are you here filthy humans” she sneers and my heart sinks hearing that, and I look down.

She notices and says “Go home or I will kill you” she says calmly, her golden eyes now bright red, with anger and hatred. My dad laughs then aims the speer but before he can blink he is held up against the tree, hand on his neck and she snarls, going in for the kill when I shout “NO!”

Everyone stops and looking at me. I walk over to my dad and Claire and lean up, whispering in her ear “please, let me sort this out” she stares at me for a minute before her eyes go back to her golden colour and drops my dad and he coughs and stumbles, standing out. “Dad, let’s just go home, we don’t need to kill anyone.” He glares at me and nods. I wave by to Claire and she smiles at me before disappearing. When we reach home dad and mom tells me to wait outside and I do, slightly confused.

They come back out with a bag and a box and throws it to my feet, before I can ask what is happening my mom says “You’re a disgrace to our family, our community, a human traitor. You have been disowned, maybe you’ll fit right in with the monsters, if they don’t eat you first.” She says before slamming the door in my face. My eyes are wide, with some tears in them, I pick up my belongings and walk into the forest, finding a tree and sliding down it, crying softly when I hear a sound. Hissing. I look up and sees a female, young girl, she looks 12, but I notice her fangs, but honestly, I don’t care, I look down waiting for her to kill me but then I hear a childlike giggle and I look up and I see her smiling at me before helping me to my feet. “Sorry for the scare, but your face was so funny. My name is Lila, yours?” she asks sweetly, and I smile slightly and says “Ellie.” She then asks “ why are you crying?” and I sign before saying “my family kicked me out because I didn’t want to harm a vampire” she nods then sees my neck “omg your owned by the vampire queen, lucky, I am actually going to go to her now, she is letting me live with her because of my family, I mean I am sure she will let you stay” she says and I look confused “um, I am not owned by her, she marked me to keep other vampires from harming me”

She stares at me before laughing “no, if a vampire marks you, you are owned by them. It’s a big privilege to be marked by a vampire, especially the vampire queen.” She says, and my eyes widen before grabbing my things. “yeah, let’s go” she giggles and grabs me, before super speeding towards the mansion. We arrive within seconds and Claire opens the door and smiles at Lila then looks surprised to see me but smiles anyway. “Lila can I have a moment alone with Claire.” She nods and goes inside “I am sorry you got kicked out, you are welcomed to stay with me and Lila” she says and I look confused as I was just thinking about that then yells “You marked me so I would belong to you, not to protect me, I am not some juice bag, and did you just read my mind!?” I say, and she freezes before signing and saying “yes, the mark does show you belong to me, but I do not expect you to actually belong to me unless you fully agree to it. I didn’t want to risk you getting harmed or taken by someone else, I haven’t felt this way in a long time, and yes I did read your mind, the mark allows me to” She says, and I freeze. She marked me because she likes me? I stare at her before waling right up to her. She looks at me confused before I grab her face, and pulls her in for a kiss, when our lips meet it feels like fireworks exploded. Her lips and so soft and taste like sweet cherry, she wraps her arms around me, kissing me back deeply before pulling away and smirks “you know you just agreed to me owning you and you belonging to me” I chuckle and says “I don’t care” she grins and kisses me again, picking me up and going straight to the bedroom.  
(Sexual scene, skip to *********)

she throws me down on the bed, kissing me hard, before attacking my neck, making me realize a low moan, she sucks there for a little while before pulling away, making me whimper and she smirks. 

She begins to unbutton my top but i think she gets frustrated with it as she rips off my shirt, and pulls of my bra, cold air hitting my nipples making them go hard. 

I gasp as she begins to suck and pull on my nipples, me moaning in response before she begins to go down my stomach and kissing her way down. 

She looks up at me, asking for permission and i nod, and she wastes no time, ripping of my pants and panties and licking up my fold, making me gasp and moan in response. She begins to suck and lick my pussy, as i grip the bedsheets, moaning so loudly and she then slips in two fingers, making my hips buck upward. 

I feel myself coming closer, needing release and she senses this because she says "if you want to cum, you ask, you don't and cum, you will get punished" i blush at her dominant tone and i say "p-please may i cum?" She smirks and nods and i moan out loud as i cum. 

She licks her way back up, kissing my lips softly and i go to flip us over, but she stops me "not today little one, you need rest" i nod kissing her softly. 

**********

I snuggle up to her, her wrapping her arm around me and kisses my forehead, I can’t believe what I just did, what we just did, but to be honest, I don’t care, I have never felt this way before, and I don’t want this feeling to stop. She kisses my lips softly again before saying “get some sleep kitten” I blush at the new nick name but nods, curling up next to her and falling into a deep peaceful sleep


End file.
